


What's Another Night

by deliciousshame



Series: Unofficial AoKuro Week 2018 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, AoKuro Week, AoKuro Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: It's all well and good that he got the means to reach the man of his dreams, but if he doesn't, there's no point.Sequel tothe Artists AU.





	What's Another Night

Who hands out their contact info on a piece of paper anymore? When did Aomine-kun even write it?

Those are the questions stopping Tetsuya from actually putting the words of that damned song on paper. He just can’t seem to focus. His mind keeps wandering back to Aomine-kun. 

Who gave him his phone number. That Tetsuya really needs to call. Or at least write to him. He can’t let that good an opportunity slip by. 

It’s just… hard to do. What if it turns out they have nothing in common? Or that he’s the subject of a bet between all those stupidly attractive people? Kagami-kun wouldn’t do that to him, but maybe he doesn’t know.

Later. He’ll call later.

After he’s written those pesky lyrics. 

Maybe.

_________

“So, how did it go?”

“I’m not talking to you anymore.”

Kagami-kun winces. “That bad?”

“No, but-“

He visibly lightens up. Tetsuya curses himself for his inability to stay mad at his overgrown puppy. “So it worked out! I’ll have to tell Momoi.”

It’s his turn to wince. “Please don’t. Anyway, nothing happened. The reason I’m not talking to you is because you threw me at the mercy of a bunch of attractive and loquacious people to make a spectacle of myself, and you didn’t even bother to tell me beforehand.”

“But you wouldn’t have come if I did!”

“That’s my point!” So. much. exasperation. 

Now Kagami-kun is pouting. Tetsuya needs better friends. “You need more friends.”

…Damn him. “I suppose you’re right about that. Maybe they wouldn’t trick me into meeting strangers.”

“See! I’m right. Plus, you might get a boyfriend out of it.”

Tetsuya really, really needs new friends. “All he did was give me his phone number, it’s not-“

“Ha! I knew it! I’m definitely going to have to call Momoi!”

“Really, please don’t. Let me deal with this. The last thing I need is more people getting involved.”

Kagami-kun grimaces. “You don’t understand. She’ll be on my case if she finds out I left her out of the loop.”

“It’s not her business.”

Kagami-kun shrugs. “With Aomine and Momoi, it’s always each other’s business. You have to deal with it or it won’t work out between you two.”

Fine… Everyone has to make sacrifices. “I’ll keep you updated then, but please, not just yet.” There is nothing between them at the moment. At least give him a chance before it all goes to hell. 

Kagami-kun really has no business looking this annoyed. “Fine. I’m giving you a week.”

“Kagami-kun!”

“A week. Do something about Aomine before then, or I’m enlisting Momoi’s help and that’s final.”

Urgh. “Fine.”

“Good.”

Tetsuya crosses his arms. “I’m still not talking to you.”

“I can see that.”

_________

So. He has to do something about Aomine or risk involvement by a stranger and his ex-best friend.

He just has no idea why he’d call. 

He still needs to finish that song. 

Let’s work on that instead.

…

No. He has to stop postponing or he’ll never get in touch Aomine-kun and he’ll spend the rest of his life regretting missing his chance at what might be the love of his life.

…He’s an artist. He’s allowed to be dramatic.

_________

In the end, he just writes. _I have a show next weekend. Do you want to come?_

He doesn’t even have to wait long. _Sure. When/where is it?_

Tetsuya sends him the details. It’s not much, just a few songs at a hole-in-the-wall. He knows he doesn’t play in the same field as Aomine-kun or even Kagami-kun. There’s no point in pretending otherwise. 

Maybe, someday.

_________

Tetsuya has heard some people aren’t nervous before their public presentations.

Tetsuya hates those people. 

Not only he’s singing to a relatively unfamiliar crowd that isn’t here to see him, he’s trying out the new song. 

There’s also the fact that Aomine-kun is there, of course. That isn’t helping. He would hate to make a fool of himself for his almost-first impression.

Enough. Time to perform. 

Also time not to look at that corner of the bar where Aomine-kun is sitting, ostensibly alone but already getting accosted by patrons.

He can’t let it bother him. Focus.

_________

He gets off the stage with decent applause. He didn’t crash and burn. At this point, this is all he could have asked for.

If he had dared to ask for another thing, it would have been for that buxom brunette sitting on the barstool adjacent to Aomine-kun to stop leaning toward him, presenting him with what must be a wonderful view of her cleavage. 

Aomine-kun visibly turns her away and tunes out whatever she’s answering the moment he spots Tetsuya approaching, so maybe he didn’t even need the extra help.

He’s so lucky.

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

Aomine-kun slides a beer toward him. “Good work out there.”

Tetsuya loves low lighting. “Thank you.”

“I’ve never really done that, you know, the low-key entertainment thing? I grew up in the biz, so we either rented a theater or we were invited to perform. It must be hard.”

Tetsuya shrugs. “You must have done some type of self-promotion too, when you eloped.”

Aomine-kun has a nice laugh. 

That throat seems endless when he throws his head back. 

“Eloped! I didn’t elope. Just imagining myself like that with Satsuki is too much. To go back to your questions, we took some time off to adjust. We cut off a lot of people, so we had to reconnect, and we changed genre on top of it. Satsuki took care of all of that. It’s more of her thing. I just showed and acted like she told me to.”

“I can’t imagine you obediently listen to Momoi-san.”

“Normally you’d be right, but I didn’t have much choice at the time. It was that or starve, and I need to eat a lot.”

Tetsuya allows his eyes to travel all over Aomine-kun's tall, strong body. "I can see that."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Tetsuya splutters. As if there was an ounce of fat everywhere on that body. "Of course not!" 

He grins. "Thought so. All that training has to be worth something. I can't have you thinking I'm not fit."

Tetsuya isn't sure if he wants to change the subject or stay on that topic forever. "I would never. I'm not blind."

“Obviously not. You wouldn’t be interested in me if you were. It’s not like you know much more about me.”

What? Tetsuya blinks, caught off guard by Aomine-kun’s matter-of-fact’s tone. Surely he knows how attractive he is. Body image issues are dime a dozen in the dance world, but this isn’t about that? He thinks? “Well, you’re right in that I don’t, but neither do you. Why are you here if this is all you think of me?” He’s not even his physical equal. Aomine-kun could do much, much better on this side.

“I just thought your voice was pretty.”

Tetsuya can’t help himself. He snorts. “That’s not much better.”

“Yes, well, it’s the truth. I’m honest enough to admit I don’t have much of a social circle outside of other dancers, which are universally, without even one exception, a terrible idea. Before the date would be over I’d have gotten three different messages about my outfit, my choice of venue and my lackluster conversation skills. I’m just gonna pass on that.”

“Is this the moment where I admit Kagami-kun has threatened to involve your… Momoi-san if I didn’t get in touch with you fast enough?”

“Fuck! See! This is what I meant! You can’t even date quietly when surrounded by this bunch of nosy assholes.”

Tetsuya doesn’t reply. He wouldn’t enjoy that kind of intrusion into his private life either, but it still seems sort of… nice, to have so many care about your well-being. 

“Anyway. You’re just different from the people I hang out with. You look… nice and polite. I’m not used to that. Maybe it would be a good change of pace. But seriously, what about you? Why pick me instead of Kagami? You guys are already friends.”

What’s with these people and their obsession with his relationship with Kagami-kun? They saw them together once! How much did he talk about Tetsuya? “I love Kagami-kun from the bottom of my heart, but I would never date him. I will wish the best of luck to the lucky lady. “ 

So maybe he overdid it. Whoever will get Kagami-kun’s heart will indeed be lucky. Once he’s earned, Kagami-kun never lets go. 

But enough about the man who keeps cockblocking him _in absentia_. Now, to get back at the subject at hand, how do you explain _I think it was love at first sight and it was so obvious that Kagami-kun decided to set us up_ without sounding like a creepy stalker? “Since we’re talking about Kagami-kun, he wouldn’t have arranged for us to meet if you were terrible, so I know you must be a somewhat decent human being. And, as you implied, a blind man could see that you’re a talented dancer. That takes skill, but also work ethics and passion. Just having seen you on the stage tells me a lot about you already.” He takes a moment to clear his thoughts while taking a sip of his beer. “Aren’t we meeting to get to know each other anyway?”

“Well, okay. And how’s that working out for you? Figured me out already?”

“Of course not. You don’t know a person after only one date, after all. I’ll need more time. How about next weekend?” All that while keeping his most nonchalant tone. He’s a singer. He can control his voice. Aomine-kun can’t hear the beating of his heart. He doesn’t have to hear the tremors in his voice instead. 

He gets the most heart-stopping smile in return. “Sure. I’ll take you somewhere as long as you don’t talk to Kagami about it.”

“Deal.

_________

“Dai-chan smiled! He smiled! Those two were made for each other, I knew it!!”

“I wasn’t arguing with you. I’m the one who got them to meet, remember?”

“And you did such a fine job too, Kagamin! I’m so proud! Now I’ll have nephews that can both sing and dance!”

“…You do realise that’s not how it works, right?”

“They can teach their adopted kids! And if they don’t, I will.”

“…Since we can agree they don’t need rescuing from each other, maybe we should go and leave them alone.”

“Kagamiiiiiiin.”

“Yeah, we’re going before they spot us.”

“Buuuuuuut…”

“We’re going. Now.”

“Spoilsport.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a bit rushed.


End file.
